Sao: Precious Occasions
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: A few short drabbles I owe for my friend Kirigaya-Asuna54! Thank you for all your support! -Not true drabbles, just too short to be called stories. KiritoxAsuna fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The start of a string of stories that I owe for my friend Kirigaya-Asuna54, Thank you for your continued support. Almost been a year now... Thank you!**

* * *

Utensils and Aprons.

"Ki-Ri-To!"

"S-Sorry!"

"You've got to be able to cook for yourself while we are all gone!" Asuna and the girls, including Sugu, were going to see a new boy band in the next week, and since Kazuto's aunt was working, he would have to cook himself. He was hopeless.

Asuna skilfully flipped the knife over her fingers and her knuckles, spinning it into her hands, she pointed the utensil at him.

"It's literally one of the easiest things to cook! This is pizza for gods sake Kirito!"

"B-But!"

"No buts! Roll the dough first. I'll show you."

"F-Fine!" Asuna walked in front of him, and grabbed his hands.

"I'll reward you if you're good." She pecked his lips, with a slight seductive tone.

Instantly, Kazuto grinned, and nodded enthusiastically. "O-Ok!"

Asuna turned, with a slight nod, and placed his hands on the rolling pin. She began to push his hands out and back towards her, rolling out the dough.

"I-I think can do this Asuna..." He blushed.

"Y-Yeah... B-But this is nice..." She added, a light blush also forming on her face. Kazuto smiled, and pushed himself closer to Asuna. He nibbled slightly on her ear lobe, before kissing her neck.

"K-Kirito-Kun.." She breathed, still rolling the dough.

"What? My. Angel." He continued with his 'assault'.

She giggled, and turned in his arms, dropping the rolling pin.

"I think you get that part. A small reward to motivate you."

She leaned forward, and passionately pressed her lips against his, helping slightly as he slid his tongue over her lips, but allowing him passage.

She then abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Kazuto confused and hungry for more.

"But-"

"Ah, Ah, More for later."

Kazuto groaned, and walked glumly back to the worktop.

"Next. The Tomato puree."

Asuna guided Kazuto's hands, squeezing the sauce slowly but surely over the bread.

"I like them quite tomato-...Y."

"I know Hun. I know." Asuna giggled, finishing up with the sauce.

"Another reward?" Kazuto chuckles.

"Oh come on. You have to earn it." She flicked his forehead.

"B-But!-"

"Cheese! Cheddar or Mozzarella!?"

"C-Cheddar. But your lips would be better."

"Yeah well, You can't have everything Kirito."

"I have you though."

Asuna blushed, and giggled. "You do... You're just... Come here." She turned back to him, and kissed him, not allowing his tongue to tangle with hers however.

"Nope. You don't get everything Hun." She giggled as she pulled away. Kazuto pouted.

"Come on. Cheese." He sighed as he pointed at the cheddar, taking it in his hands and placing it over the pizza.

She giggled as she helped him position it, before opening the oven and showing him where to put it and how long for.

"Listen to me. Very. Very carefully. You only need too leave it in there for 15 minutes. If it still looks a little uncooked, leave it in for longer. But if I come back and your house is burnt down... Well... I'll... Go on a break. For a month." Kazuto almost seemed to choke.

"Y-Yes Mam! The house will be intact and my stomach full!"

"Good. Well. One more reward." She took her apron off, and approached Kazuto, swaying her hips. She reached him, and threw her arm around her neck, passionately forcing her lips against his. They fought a battle with their tongues, Asuna dominating and exploring every inch of his mouth. He was taken aback. Did Asuna really have this in her?

She moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands up and down her back.

They split, and panted, refilling their oxygen supply.

"I love you Asuna." He said, still pulling her body into him. "And your cooking of course. Your cooking deserves just as much love."

Asuna giggled and rolled her eyes. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Love you too Hun. I've gotta go now. See you later?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked her cheek. "Have fun." He released her, as she made her way to the coat stand.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A little drabble, there are going to be quite a few more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again, Thanks for all your support! And thank YOU Kirigaya-Asuna54 for sticking around for so long, (And being an amazing friend). Another story for her**.

* * *

Rosy cheeks.

Kazuto grinned as he knocked on the old oak door, waiting patiently as he heard someone turning the locks, unhooking the chain, AMD finally, opening the door. Shouzou stood before him, grinning. and pressing a finger to his lips.

Kazuto understood right away, Asuna's mother was in the house., and she held a less lenient reputation. Asuna's father led him upstairs quietly, slowly creeping across the creaky landing.

He reached for Asuna's door, and lightly knocked.

Asuna opened the door with the same level of noise, also not wanting to alert her mother. She pecked Kazuto's cheek as he walked in, and thanked her father. Once they were in the room, they stopped trying to sneak around.

"Hey Asuna."

"Hey Kirito-Kun." They shared a brief kiss.

"Do you have the food ready?"

"Of course I do! My best cooking, for my favourite person." Her cheeks formed a rosy pink blush.

Kazuto grinned and pulled her into an embrace.

"You're the best Hun."

"You know it." She giggled, tapping his nose.

Once they had 'stealthily' made their way out of the house, they intertwined their fingers, and set off towards the local park.

"Uggghhh. These stupid exams..." Kazuto said, Asuna having reminded him of why she wasn't going to be free for the next two weeks.

"It's ok though! We'll just have to make today memorable!"

"Any time spent with you is memorable." He grinned, making Asuna blush.

"S-Stop..."

"Nope!" He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her cheek.

~Soon after.

A short walk later, the couple were setting up a blanket on a patch of grass, next to a large oak tree. Asuna bent over setting up the bento, her skirt lifting slightly, giving Kazuto quite the view. He instantly turned away, face as red as a tomato.

"K-Kirito-Kun? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." He gulped. She placed her hands on her hip and pouted.

"No sandwiches until you tell me. You're not ill are you?" Her pout turned to a worried expression, as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"N-No! It's just... Um... When you bent over... N-Nice view?" He chuckled and shrugged, holding his hands up as Asuna's eyes widened, her face drained of colour, then regained it as a strong red blush appeared.

"K-KIRITO-KUN!" She hid her face in his chest, as he chuckled and rocked her.

"Sorry Hun." He kissed her neck.

Asuna was still blushing, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Shall we begin?" He smiled, her eyes flicking up in approval.

They sat together, and started to calm down as she passed Kazuto his sandwich. She loved the childish expression that appeared as he accepted it, his wide eyes and almost drooling mouth. His eagerness to dig in. His utter obsession over her cooking.

"S-Slow down Kirito-Kun..."

"But it's so good!" He said with a full mouth.

"Y-You..." She blushed. Kazuto smiled and shuffled backwards, leaning against the old oak tree, he opened his left arm, gesturing to Asuna.

"Come 'ere" He grinned, and took another bite of his sandwich.

She rolled her eyes, and shuffled towards him, eventually leaning on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, soothingly rubbing up and down her exposed arm. They watched as children played at the bottom of the hill they sat upon, smiling as they ran past. Asuna looked over at Kazuto, who instantly blushed.

"Wh-What?" Asuna asked.

"Y-N-Not yet Asuna..."

"Not yet-? OH! N-NO!" Asuna matched Kazuto's blush as they turned away.

"A-Although... One day... I... I want to start a family with you Hun..."

Tears clung to the corners of Asuna's eyes, she nodded briefly, then laid her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself.

One day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short! Please Pm/Review! Thanks for you're support guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another short story! Thanks for everything Kirigaya-Asuna54!**

**Setting: 2030, Yui has her artificial body and Hana is nearing one year old. Asuna and Kazuto decided to go on holiday with the whole family for the first time.**

* * *

The Zipline!

Kazuto unzipped his suitcase, revealing a few t-shirts, a pair of trousers, underwear and a pair of socks for each day. He smiled, pleased at how he managed to fold it all to be able to perfectly stuff it into a hand luggage sized bag. He had a backpack too, filled with his electronics, His tablet, Chargers, his phone. He was rather proud of himself. Not a single suitcase. Behind him, a little girl bounced in joy, a little bunny logo printed on the back of her backpack. He was so glad the android had worked perfectly, even managing to retain every single one of her memories.

Kazuto ruffled Yui's hair, his smile growing into a grin.

But then he looked over at Asuna. And his smile dropped.

"What... Why do we have such a huge suitcase!? It's only me, you and Yui!" Asuna lugged one of their biggest suitcases through the door, filled to the brim with clothes for everyone and for every occasion, toiletries, makeup and Yui's toys.

"Because We're on holiday Kirito-Kun! And I wanted to make sure we had everything for our first full family holiday!" She grinned, placing the suitcase down and lifting Hana out of her pushchair, that was presently tucked away into he corner of the hotel room. "That's right my little baby girl! We're gonna have a lot of fun, Yes we are, yes we are!" She Nuzzled her nose into Hana's, and tickled her chin.

The young family had decided to take a vacation to a hotel in the countryside, close to where the couple had enjoyed their honeymoon, with all sorts of activities, like rock climbing, canoeing, and high ropes. Yui was most excited for the zip line however, and hadn't stopped bouncing in her seat asking again and again of they were there for the entirety of the four hour car journey.

Kazuto came up behind Asuna and kissed her cheek, looking down at Hana over her shoulder.

"Our family. It's real Hun." Asuna muttered, he smiled, and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"I couldn't dream of a better world than this one." He kissed her again, before returning to the suitcases.

"Ok!" He shouted, beginning his teasing. "I guess we'll start unpacking now! Or we could go on the zip line... Nah. I think everyone would prefer to pack." Yui perked up at the sounding of the phrase, Zip line.

"I wanna go on the zip line! Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Kazuto smirked at his first daughter.

"What was that? You want to help me pack?"

"Papa!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm kidding." He glanced back at Asuna as Yui started tugging on his hand. "Are you coming Hun?"

"Of course! I want to video Yui! I'm just feeding Hana, then I'll be down."

"Ok, See you soon Hun." He turned back to his daughter. "We have to collect our passes first Yui, then we can go on the zip line as much as you want to." Yui nodded enthusiastically.

It was quite difficult to claim their passes with a little girl bouncing around him, tugging his arm, apparently 'too excited to keep it all in'.

But he managed it, and when he exited the tourist information center, Asuna was waiting, Hana in the pushchair, with a wide grin on her face.

"Ready to go on the zip line?' Yui's eyes widened, and she jumped with joy.

Kazuto let his daughter run on ahead, while he walked with Asuna. He wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing his hands down over her hips, up over her ribs, and back to her waist. She hummed lightly, and leaned her head into his.

"Our perfect world?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Mm-hm... Our perfect world..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little short! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back guys! Sorry, I was a little I'll on Friday, the day I was gonna write loads, so things had to be pushed back a little. Also. I'm going on holiday (Again, I know, sorry guys) on Wednesday. I'll be writing as usual, but I have no idea if I'll have wifi or not, so just a heads up. I'm also stupid and in organised and have no idea when I get back, so there's that.**

* * *

Her only weakness.

Kazuto loved Halloween. Not because of the dressing up, or because of the sweets, but because of how damn cute his girlfriend was. She hated horror and suspense, but she was so adorable when she shrieked and yelped into his arms. He was chuckled as he prepared a film for the night, and the few 'surprises' around the house. Mostly for Asuna, but there was a couple for Sugu as she left to meet her friends.

"Bye Onii-Chan!"

She waved, and as she turned and opened the door to exit, Kazuto's perfectly placed fake spider swung down, scaring the living daylights out of his sister.

"AIEK!" She shrieked, stumbling back.

Kazuto could not contain his laughter, and struggled to help Sugu up as he held his sides.

"Kazuto!"

"What!? Hahahaha... Ohhhhh... That was brilliant..."

"I hope you don't have any planned for Asuna. You'll give her a heart attack."

"Asuna's my strong girl, she'll survive what I have in store. She rolled her eyes, and regained her composure, leaving with a glare.

He was still chuckling a little when the doorbell rang, and he opened it to a beautiful young women. He chestnut hair flowed perfectly down her back, small cat ears bounced on top, and a little tail protruding from the tight suit that climbed to her curves.

" I-I-Um..." Kazuto said as he attempted to avert his eyes from her perfect figure, feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Hey handsome!" She said jumping into his arms, unaware of the affect she was having on him.

"H-Hey sex- Beautiful! I said beautiful!" Asuna backed off a step, and glared a little, before rolling her eyes.

"So!? What are we doing?"

"I have a few things planned." He chuckled. "Follow me."

He led her through to the kitchen, that was enveloped in darkness. Suddenly, Asuna was clinging to his shoulder with a death grip like no other.

"Wh-What happened to the lights?"

"Oh, nothing. The bulb's gone is all."

"W-why is there a mirror in here?"

"Oh! Yeah! I wanted to try this. Come here." He chuckled to himself, this was going to be brilliant. "Legend has it, that if you say into a mirror three times, Bloody Mary, she will appear behind you, and kill you."

"I-I don't like where this is going."

"Bloody Mary."

"K-Kazuto.."

"Blooodyyyy Mary."

"St-Stop! I don't like it!"

"Bloody mary!"

They waited a few seconds in silence, Asuna trembling against his chest, staring at the mirror, too afraid to turn around.

"R-real funny Kazuto..."

"Haha. You were terrified."

"N-No I wasn't!"

"It was adorable."

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Huh. That's weird."

Kazuto smiled to himself. This was going to be amazing. He led Asuna over you the light switch.

"It's been turned on..."

"You said the lights were out!"

"They were!" It was taking every ounce of his self control not to burst out into laughter.

"Turn around." A voice said from behind them. Asuna turned, Shaking.

"RARRRRGH!" Lisbeth shouted, holding. a plastic knife and a long cloak.

Asuna shrieked and slapped Lisbeth as hard as she could, before bolting into the living room. Kazuto couldn't hold it anymore, it was too adorable, and too hilarious, He burst out laughing as Asuna whimpered on the sofa. He high fived Lisbeth.

"Nice work Liz."

"Not so bad yourself. You might want to check on her."

Kazuto nodded, and got up.

"Honey?" He heard another whimper, he tip toed over to the sofa. When he saw her shivering, lying on her side, he immediately regretted his decision. "Asuna? Hun? I'm sorry... Liz is leaving to go see the rest of the guys... Um... Sorry I planned that to scare you..."

"It's... It's ok..." She sniffed. Oh god, She was crying.

Kazuto moved around and sat down, he lifted her up, and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry beautiful..." He kissed her forehead, and rocked her on the sofa. "I won't do it again. We'll watch a romance instead of a horror tonight, ok? I'm sorry..."

"I said it's ok... It is Halloween after all..."

"I still feel guilty."

"Don't... If it made you laugh... Then it's ok... As long as you are happy."

"I'm not, I regret it." He kissed her lips, and turned on the TV. "Although you were adorable."

She rolled her eyes. She hated Halloween, but at least she got to snuggle up to him even more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought with a review or Pm, and as always! Thanks for your support! And thank you Kirigaya-Asuna54!**


	5. Halloween special!

**A/N: Halloween special! Like... Two weeks after Halloween... Woops. Never mind, Cause here it is, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop it! Haha... Yes you could. Enough with my rambling! Begin! (Set 5 years after Aclization, Yui has been in the real world for 3 months.**

* * *

Tricks and treats.

The usual assortment of costumes caught Kazuto's eye as he entered the dice cafe, Yui holding tightly onto his hand. She had an adorable pumpkin costume on, with a little hat for the stalk of the festive vegetable. Kazuto himself wore a dark cloak, a white screaming mask and held a scythe in his hand, completing the outfit. Yui was bouncing as she walked inside, having recently got used to her new Android body.

Asuna had gone out earlier, wanting her costume to be a surprise for Kazuto, so he had taken Yui on the black beast, much to her dismay.

Asuna was wearing her witch costume from the year before, with a few alterations. She wore a tattered cloak around her figure, and the leggings had been replaced with dark tights, Kazuto attempted to avert his eyes before Asuna caught them, but he failed. Asuna instantly blushed, curling her hair around a finger. As the door the bell alerted the rest of the gang, and they turned to face Kazuto, immediately Aw-ing at the adorable costume Yui adorned.

Liz had chosen Freddy Krueger, instead of her usual werewolf or Frankenstein, she had a cropped jumper (sweater), showing what looked to be mutilated skin, burn scars and blood. On her left hand was a glove covered in knives, true to the decades old movie.

Klein, being Klein, donned a sumo wrestler's pants, complete with some gory details painted on his face. He would be the laughing stock of the night, Kazuto decided in his mind.

Keiko, even though she was now twenty one, still did not understand that Halloween was supposed to be scary, and was wearing the most adorable cat costume she could find. She wore a masquerade mask, whiskers and a black nose through the use of makeup, complete with Cat ears, black trousers and a black fur coat.

Sinon went for a... Distracting, costume. At least in Kazuto's eyes. She was a female vampire, with very, very short shorts. Not to mention they were tight. She had her hair down and some plastic teeth over her teeth. Kazuto forced himself to look away, Asuna hit hard.

Finally, Agil stepped up to the bar, and Kazuto managed to get a good look. He was dressed as hades, the greek god of the underworld, with a blue wig (probably meant to be fire), black robes and white face paint.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna exclaimed happily, Embracing him while Liz and Keiko played with Yui.

"Hey honey." He placed his scythe against the bar, wrapping his arms around her in a grip just as tight. "You look... Hot."

"Hot?" She blushed.

"Well, I would normally say Beautiful, but Dayum."

"S-Stop it..." She said, but she pushed up against him further.

Kazuto chuckled, lifted his mask and pecked her lip. He pulled the mask back down, and chuckled to himself once again.

"Hey Asuna."

"Yeah?"

Kazuto squeezed the little bag inside his costume, that was on a wire that lead from his mask to his hand. Blood began to run inside the transparent plastic in front of the mask, that would be unnoticeable if it weren't for the fake blood. It ran around the screaming face, pooling at the bottom, before being sucked down and pushed up to the top from the squeezing of the bag.

Asuna yelped and slapped him, quickly apologising afterward.

"Ow..."

The rest of the dicey cafe was laughing, especially Klein, who came up and placed his arm on Kazuto's shoulder.

"Awww, that's no way to treat your husband!"

Asuna pouted. "It was a mistake."

"It's fine Klein." He chuckled, and led them both to the centre of the room, where everyone was hanging out.

Eugeo and Alice sat in a booth in the corner of the cafe, sharing a meal, the low lighting and the laughter in the background apparently only adding to the atmosphere of their meal. Eugeo was dressed as a traditional vampire, and was trying to do his best Dracula impression. Kazuto had shown him those movies not too long ago, along with a load of other movies to educate him about pop culture.

Alice wore a long white dress covered in blood, and a headband that made it look like she had a knife through her head. She wore no makeup, except for a white pastille that made her look really pale.

It was close to midnight, and the dicey cafe was still filled with laughter as people performed jump scares on unexpecting friends. Klein had the terrible idea of scaring Liz, and ended up with a large scratch on his cheek.

"I didn't know they were sharp!"

"Yeah well they are! I'm not apologising for something that's your fault." She huffed and crossed her arms. Klein pouted.

"Aw come on! It's Halloween! Have some fun!"

"I am!"

The cafe stared at her, and she began to blush.

"Argh! Fine! I'm sorry! Better Klein?" Klein looked up at her with amazement in his eye, mocking Liz as much as he could before-

"Just get up before I change my mind!" She outstretched her hand, and he placed his hand on his heart as Liz lifted him.

"Thank you so much Liz, I can't believe you did such a kind and normal thing."

Liz had to physically hold her bare hand back with her gloved hand.

"Melany wouldn't be very happy if you hit me now would she?"

"Melany would probably encourage me!"

"She's kinda right." Kazuto shrugged, Asuna glared at him and pouted.

"You're such a meanie Kirito-Kun."

"Only when I want to be." He whispered, slipping his arm around her waist and dragging her into him, to which she responded by nuzzling her head into the base of his throat.

The rest of the night was amazing, and might have involved dancing, or what Kazuto believed to be 'dancing'. Needless to say, Asuna didn't fall for him because he was good at dancing. Yui had giggled endlessly.

Of course, Klein had drank. A lot. At least he gave Agil an unlimited amount of bottles to clean.

Keiko focused on playing with Yui for most of the night, constantly telling her how adorable she was.

It had the potential to create a thousand new memories.

~A few hours later.

It wasn't long before Klein had passed out at the bar, the bottle of wine still In his hand. Liz flicked him a few times, but his eyes stayed closed.

"He's out dark. No way he's going to wake up any time soon."

"Want me to walk him?" Kazuto offered.

"Nah. It's ok. You and Asuna can go home, we'll clean up here."

"That's awfully Nice of you Aunt-" Yui yawned. "Rika..."

Liz smiled and nodded her head at the flagging child.

"Ah." They both said, and smiled at their daughter. Kazuto lifted her up into his arms, poking her sides to make her giggle.

"Let's get this little one off to bed then. Goodnight Liz." He kissed her cheek briefly, in a friendly fashion, Asuna tightly embracing her friend.

"See you soon!" She giggled, before gripping Kazuto's hand and being led out of the building.

Agil came down the stairs only seconds after they were gone. "Has everyone left?"

"Pretty much. Just me, an unconscious Klein, Sinon and you."

"Sinon!?" Sinon stumbled around the corner.

"Oh hey guys! Agil! Perfect timing! Top me up will ya?"

"I swear she's like a younger, female Klein when it comes to drinking."

"Wha-!? No! I'm much more responsib-Hic-le!" Sinon sipped the last drop of wine from her glass.

"I'd better get her home. Can You handle Klein?"

"Of course." Agil laughed.

Liz practically carried Sinon out of the cafe, Asada's slurred words in her ear all the way to the apartment.

"Lizzzzzz..."

"Yes Sinon..." She sighed.

"I loo-Hic-ve youuu!" Sinon leaned on Liz even more, tripping her over and landing on top of the brunette Blacksmith.

"Sinon! Come on!"

"Liiiiiizzzzz... I'm sleepy~" Rika tried to get up, but Asada laid her head on the agitated Rika's chest.

Liz rolled her eyes and laid back on the grass at the side of the pavement, allowing the drunken female to have her rest.

"You're lucky I'm not going anywhere." She giggled.

"Rika-san is warm..."

"You're going to be so embarrassed when you're sober."

"Mmmmhm..."

Liz decided it wasn't the worst way to conclude her Halloween, and closed her eyes. Sleeping was probably a good way to prepare for the onslaught from a sober Sinon.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Halloween! It was two weeks ago... *Sigh* Sorry. I would've just got rid of it, but I was proud of the fluffiness so... Yeah. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Valentine's Day special!

**A/N: It's me. Of course I had to do a valentines special. Sorry for the fluff! Haha.**

* * *

Camping under the stars.

"Jeez Kirito-Kun... How much farther?" Asuna moaned as she hiked up angel's landing, both hands gripping the packed up tent on her back.

Kazuto chuckled and stopped to turn around, smiling down at his partner. "Come on. Not much further." Cool beads dripped down his forehead, and his goofy smile wasn't doing much to cover his panting.

'This had better be worth it...' She thought, before powering on. If there was one thing about Asuna that would never change, it would be her stubbornness, and her determination as a direct effect of that.

Their planned trip to Angel's landing for valentines day had been mostly on schedule, the trip from their shared university, Stanford, had been mostly painless, except for a bit of frustrating traffic here and there. Kazuto's new black Vauxhall wasn't as fun as his black Yamaha, he had decided.

The hike had started out alright, a trek across the Zion national park toward angel's landing, but two thirds of the way to the top of angel's landing, they began to tire.

They powered on with kisses and comments, Asuna once storming off at an insane rate, red with blush and fuming, due to Kazuto reaching around for her backside.

Solar rays rained down fire from above, with it being a completely clear blue sky, the temperature was simply too high to continue. The flowers growing on the side of the path made nice scenery for a picnic, and an apple tree provided cool, black shade.

It was very peaceful up there, with the only noise stemming from nature, a nearby stream, and the odd passerby.

"Did you bring Soy sauce sandwiches?" Kazuto said, excited.

"Of course I did. You basically depend on them nowadays..." Asuna replied, with a soft smile.

"I depend on YOU nowadays, which, with how amazing you are, is a pretty logical thing to do." Asuna blushed, and pecked his cheek in return for his compliment.

Kazuto's naive face returned as always, as he bit into the juicy, spicy sandwich, the taste exploding in his mouth and filling his mind with the desire for more. He tore through his meal like a wolf, eating everything, leaving no waste.

Asuna took much more reserved, smaller, bites. She couldn't help but watch his adorable face as he ate. The fact that only her cooking could make him like this, was humbling.

The sun glared down ahead, and having finished their meal, they shuffled closer to one another. Kazuto leaned his back against the oak tree, and grinned as his hand intertwined with Asuna's, her head falling gently onto his shoulder. Asuna sighed happily, nuzzling I to the crook of his neck.

"This is nice..." She whispered, pressing her lips to his neck.

"You don't say. You're here with me. And I'm amazing." Kazuto joked, resting his own head on top of hers. Asuna pouted, but rolled her eyes.

"While I know you're joking... But you are amazing." Asuna said, which made Kazuto grin.

"Why thank you Hun." He kissed her scalp. "But I think what makes this amazing is you being here."

Asuna blushed. "Could you be any more cheesy?"

Kazuto smiled. "Nope. But it's valentines day. I'm allowed!"

Asuna shuffled closer to him, nuzzling more and more. "Yeah. You're allowed on valentines day." She turned his cheek toward her as he straightened his neck, and pressed a long kiss to his lips, smiling as she broke off. Kazuto easily lost himself in her hazel orbs, unable to stop a huge smile being plastered on his face.

"Sh-Should we get going then?" Asuna said, snapping Kazuto out of his trance.

Kazuto nodded, now blushing himself. "No matter how long we stay together... We always end up blushing."

"Th-That's becauce y-you're so-" Asuna rambled, red as a tomato and extremely flustered.

"So cute?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Why thank you." Kazuto grinned, and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "But not as cute as you."

Kazuto rose to his feet, pulling his blushing girlfriend alongside him.

"Come on then. A kilometre or two more."

"A kilometre!?" Asuna said quickly.

"Sowwy." Kazuto was still grinning, and neither party let go of the other's hand. They continued their way up to angel's landing, the harsh sunlight continuing to beat down upon the earth.

~The campsite.

Green tents sat toward the very top of angel's landing, and a small orange light flickered and glowed, illuminating two silhouettes on the back of the tent. Asuna clinked her champagne glass against Kazuto's, the sound echoing out across the quiet starry night.

"This is amazing Kazuto." They sat outside, around a small campfire.

"I had to do something special for valentines day. Can't just buy you chocolate and flowers like every other guy."

"Y-You can... That would be enough... But this is... Beautiful." She looked up at the starry sky.

"Like you."

"Cheesy."

"I'm allowed!"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"However... I have a better surprise for you." Kazuto excitedly grabbed his rucksack and dug through it's contents, looking for a small box. Pulling out the velvet case, he smiled at Asuna.

"So-"

"Oh my god..." Asuna said, tears clinging the corners of her eyes.

"What?"

"Y-You're proposing?"

Kazuto's cheeks turned crimson, as he straightened up. "N-No! W-Why d-did you think t-that!?"

"I-It's a velvet box!" Asuna said, now blushing furiously herself. "Y-You're so naive!"

"J-Just because it's a velvet box, doesn't mean it's a r-ring..." Kazuto continued, still blushing profusely. He pushed a button on the side of the box, and a hologram appeared of Yui, a cheery beam plastered across her face.

"Hi Mama!" Yui was bouncing with happiness.

"Y-Yui-Chan..." Asuna smiled, hiding her lips behind her fingertips, tears once again clung to the corners of her eyes.

Kazuto grinned as he watched his beautiful girlfriend's reaction, letting out a chuckle every so often, just to release the burst of happiness he contained within. He felt his own eyes water, but quickly wiped them.

"Hi Mama! Papa's been working on this one for a while! It's much better than talking on the phone, because we can see each other! A-And it's got a lot more battery! We can talk more often, and for longer and-and!"

Yui was getting extremely excited, bouncing up and down, grinning up at her mother.

"Papa has been working on it for months! I really hope you like it Mama! Plus! It uses all mobile data signal, so we can talk everywhere and anywhere! Even when you're in america, and since you can't dive as often, this is perfect for school! You can have me on your desk during lectures!"

Asuna was literally speechless, she couldn't get her words out. Instead, with salty tears rolling down her cheeks, she leapt forward, crushing Kazuto's neck into a warm embrace. "Like it? I love it! This is... It's..." She trailed off, joyous sobs racking her body as she Nuzzled into her significant other, Yui watching happily as Kazuto softly placed her on the grass.

"Aw!" She simply said, jumping up and down.

"I love you both so much!" Asuna sniffed happily, still now pressing her lips to Kazuto's face.

He reached up, cupped her cheeks, and wiped her tears with his thumb. Once she had calmed down, he pulled her down and reached up, roughly slamming his lips against hers, rolling his tongue over her soft lips, pleading for entry. She granted passage, parting her lips as Kazuto explored her mouth, familiar, yet exciting as always.

They split, still panting, and locked eyes, swimming in their different coloured pools.

"Mama? Papa? Am I getting a sibling?"

Both parties blushed profusely.

"N-No! N-not yet!" Asuna said back, still pinning Kazuto to the ground.

"That's not how babies are made dear."

"But I thought it was when Mummy and Daddy wrestle..." Again, both parties blushed as Yui innocently questioned.

"N-Not quite." Asuna sat up, releasing Kazuto.

"We'll tell you later. For now. Look at the stars." The small family lay on their backs, and looked up as the stars, the camera on Yui's box pointing up toward the sky.

"What are we calling Yui's new little... Device?"

"You know how your necklace is Yui's heart?" Kazuto questioned.

"Yeah..."

"This is Yui's soul." He smiled, and turned his head to watch a smile slowly form on her face.

"It's wonderful."

"Just like you."

"Too cheesy." Asuna replied.

"Fine, the stars in this peaceful night are as bright and beautiful as your eyes."

Asuna blushed, and intertwined her fingers with Kazuto's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this assortment of fluff. See you again soon!**


End file.
